paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get Splashed
Ryder: "Hi pups! I got the new pup food you pups wanted." Chase: "Yes! I'm as hungry as Rubble is. Ha ha!" Rubble: *grumble* "Oops, sorry. That was my stomach... Ha!" Ryder: "Ha ha ha ha!" Scene change: Goes to the woods. Main PAW Patrol badge. Splash: "Tsunami! Tsunami! Can I go fishing? Can I?" Tsunami (Splash's mom): "Splash. Please don't call your mom by her first name. And you can go fishing." Splash: "Oh, sorry Mom. Thanks!!" Splash walks to the beach. Walks into the water. Splash: "Huh? Who's screaming?" Captain Turbot: "HELP HELP! Sharks!" Francois: "Don't worry Captain! I will get the PAW Patrol!" Captain Turbot: "Hurry Francois! These sharks are biting me!!" Francois picks up Captain's phone and calls Ryder. RING! RING! Ryder: "Hello? Francois?" Francois: "Ryder! Captain overboard! He's getting bit by sharks! Bring the PAW Patrol over!" Ryder: "On it! Thanks Francois! PAW Patrol! To the lookout!" Zuma, Rocky, and Chase: "Ryder needs us!" On the way to the elevator, Marshall bumps into Rubble, bumping into Zuma making them collide with the other pups. Marshall: "Hey Rubble... Still got any of that pup food?" Pups: "Ha ha ha ha!" When they arrive... Chase: "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Ryder: "This is a big and dangerous emergency pups! Captain Turbot went fishing, and caught a big shark! The shark pulled him overboard! I'll need Zuma to rescue Captain Turbot with your pool buoy. And EMT Marshall to heal any wounds the Captain might have. Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Next scene: To the beach. PAW Patrol main badge. Splash: "Someone's in trouble, I got to help!" Splash dove into the water and swam to Captain Turbot. She punched and bit those sharks attacking Captain. She dragged Captain to shore. Captain Turbot: "Thank you! You saved my life! But who are you?" Splash: "Wait a second... You are Captain Turbot! I've seen the PAW Patrol save you and your boat a couple of times. My name's Splash." Captain: "Well, thank you for saving me, Splash!" Ryder: "Hi Captain Turbot! I thought you were in water... Who's this pup?" Captain: "This is Splash. She saved me!" Splash: "OH MY GOSH YOU ARE THE PAW PATROL IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU OH MY GOSH!!" Ryder: "Marshall. Get the bandages and the crutches." Marshall: "Ruff ruff! Bandages! Ruff! Crutches!" Pop! Pop! Marshall: "There you go Captain Turbot." Ryder: "What's your name, pup?" Splash: "My name is Splash!" Ryder: "Well Splash. How would you like to be in the PAW Patrol? You could be our Navy pup! We could use your help!" Splash: "Yes that would be great!" Zuma: "That was an awesome save dudette!" Splash: "You can call me dude. I'm cool with it. Dudette kinda sounds weird." Zuma: "Cool!" Scene change: lookout. Zuma's badge. Ryder: "Pups! This is Splash. She's going to be our Navy pup!" Pups: "Woo hoo!" The End. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Splash-TheNavyPup Episodes Category:Splash-TheNavyPup Stories Category:Episode